Nagisa x Kayano: Collection of one-shots
by Useless Shadow Flame
Summary: Title says most of it, this is just a little bunch of Nagisa x Kayano one shots all put together. Hope you enjoy! These stories are mostly fluff.
1. Chapter 1 - Snow ball fight

**Hey! It's Usless shadow flame here, I'm gonna start a new One shot series of Nagisa and Kayano fluff. Keep in mind that not all the stories are connected unless indicated. These stories where written on a request from one of my friends: Sakura Yuko. She also writes Nagisa x Kayano fanfic.**

Nagisa was chatting with his friend Karma for the last few minutes of class. Korosensei ended class earlier than usual because he needed to attend a cake sale in Italy and he was running late.

 _Nagisa's POV_

" Hey Karma! Wanna walk home together?" I ask him as I'm packing my bag

" Why? You wanna confess to me? I didn't know you liked guys Nagisa!" He says, pretending to look shocked

" You know it's not that Karma! Stop teasing me! It's just cause you're my friend!" I says, slightly blushing

" Hahaha! I love teasing you like this, you're so vulnerable!" He says, smirking at my flustered face

" S-stop it! You know I don't like this!" I say

" Oh right, you only like a certain green haired girl who happens to be right behind you" Karma says, pointing to someone behind me.

" W-wha? Oh Kayano! I uh, didn't see you there" I say, blushing slightly. Crap did she hear?

" Hehe, I was just wondering if you where ready to leave, everyone's already left except for you two" she says

I look around the classroom, wow I guess we are the last ones. I wasn't paying attention because Karma was teasing me! Jerk!

" Yeah I'm ready" I say, smiling.

" I'm gonna go ahead Nagisa, I have something that I have to take care of!"

" Oh ok" I say.

We head out of the classroom, that jerk! He knows I like Kayano so he purposely left us alone. It was pretty cold,mot was snowing too. A beautiful sight actually with all the trees covered in snow.

" So.. Uh, why did you wait for me?" I ask

" Because, you're my friend!" She says smiling sweetly

Friendzoned.

" Oh really, thanks" I say, but maybe she's just saying friend because that's all she could say!

" Hm? Is something wrong?" She asks, looking a little worried

" O-oh no it's nothing!" I say, slightly blushing. It was snowing and my cheeks were already red from the cold so I was hoping she didn't notice.

" Oh ok!" She says, smiling again.

I look at her smiling face. Beautiful. I notice that there's a snowflake caught in her eyes lash.

" You've got a snowflake on you!" I say, laughing.

I reach out to her face to wipe it away. She looks at me.

" T-thanks Nagisa!" She says, blushing immensely, or at least I thought so.

" Oh a n-no problem" I say, pulling my hand away, remembering how akward it was.

" Its really cold outside" she says, pulling her scarf over her mouth.

" Yeah" I say, looking up to the falling snowflakes.

" Hey, let's have a snow ball fight!" She says as she pick up some snow and starts shaping it into a ball

" Yeah!" I say, picking up my own bit of snow

We play around for a while and by the time it's over, we're both covered in snow a soaking wet.

" I guess we should head home" Kayano says, giggling slighty, her cheeks red from the snow.

" Yeah" I say, blushing slightly but I doubt she'll notice with all the snow on my face.

" I'll see you tomorrow!" She says as she goes ahead

" See you tomorrow!" I say, waving at her.

I watch her disappear as she walks away. I smile to myself thinking, she's really cute. I feel my face heat up as I start blushing just thinking about her.

 _Kayano's POV_

Once I get out of Nagisa's field of vision I lean against a tree and regain my breath from running.

What did Karma mean by a certain green haired girl? Did he mean me? Nagisa did get a little flustered when he mention I was standing behind him.

I hope he didn't notice me blushing, I doubt he did with all that snow and the cold. Wait, if I blushed does that mean he blushed? I mean sure there was snow and it was cold but still!? It's so hard keeping a smiling face like this when he's around me because whenever I think about him I get flustered!

I shake my head trying to get those thoughts out of my head as I walk home. I look up to the falling snowflakes and say to myself. I really like him...

 **There you have it, a short snowy day fluff story, not much but I had to write this on the spot. I'll try to think up better stories next time! Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2 - New Years special

**happy New Years everyone! This will be a short chapter but I made it really fast just before New Years so please enjoy!**

Nagisa's POV

" Now everyone, let's make our New Year's wishes all together!" Says Korosensei

" I bet everyone wants to kill Korosensei" Says Karma, smirking

Everyone laughs at his comment. We all dressed up Korosensei with streamers and decorations for New Years. We where also all having a New Years party at school. Right now we all decided to go outside and have a snow ball fight. The teams are:

Team A:

Nagisa, Okuda, Nakamura, Karma, Kayano and Sugino

Team B:

Terasaka, Takebayashi, Hazama, Muramatsu, Yoshida and Okajima

Team C:

Isogai, Chiba, Hayami, Yada, Kanzaki and Okano

Team D:

Kataoka, Kimura, Kurahashi, Sugaya, Maehara and Karasuma-sensei

Team F:

Hara, Mimura, Ritsu, Itona, Bitch-sensei and Fuwa

We all agreed to skip the name team E. The winning team gets to try to kill Korosensei. He will have to stand still for 16 seconds. It was a prize we were all willing to fight for.

The rules were that if you got hit 3 times you're out and you have to wait inside the " eliminated" Snow fort that we built earlier. One you got taken out that's it, you don't get to come back in and have to wait for all teams to be eliminated until only one team stands or until someone from a tea, stands.

" Karma behind you!" I yell as Maehara tries to hit him with a snowball

Karma manages to evade his snowball and counter attack, Maehara is out.

" Nagisa! Look out!" Kayano calls to me.

I quickly doge a snowball heading straight for my head, thrown by Terasaka.

Karasuma-sensei's POV

" WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU WEARING IRINA-SENSEI!? I shout out to her.

She was wearing knee high black boots, extremely short shorts with fishnet leggings underneath and a crop top coat with fur lining the edges. Her shirt underneath was a see through blouse. Her coat was practically unzipped and her shirt is unbuttoned. She's wearing earmuffs with cat ears on them and the most thin gloves on earth.

" YOU'LL FREEZE TO DEATH IN THAT! I'M SUPRISED THAT YOU'RE STILL ALIVE!" I shout

" I'M WARM ENOUGH AND STOP TREATING ME LIKE A KID!" She yells back

I throw a snowball at her three times and hit her. She's out. Moments after its as if every kid in the class except for my team decided to pelt me with snowballs. I got taken out so I had to go sit with Irina until the end of the game.

Time skip...

Kayano's POV

There's barely anyone left, only me, Nagisa, Ritsu, Chiba, Hayami and Itona.

" Hayami watch out!" Chiba calls out to her but it's too late, she doesn't react quick enough and Chiba jumps infront of her and gets taken out instead.

" Chiba is down, only Kayano, Nagisa and Hayami left." I hear Ritsu's voice call out from somewhere.

" Let's get Hayami while she's distracted!" Nagisa whispers to me, I nod.

Together we throw as many snow balls as we can at Hayami and manage to take her out.

Now there's only me, Nagisa, Ritsu and Itona left. Taking them out will be hard.

" Let's stick together just in case" Nagisa says.

Since the space between us is small we're squished together. I feel my cheeks heat up and realize that I'm blushing.

Nagisa's POV

We get out of our hiding spot. We're now back to back, snowball in hand, ready for attack.

Little did we know Ritsu and Itona were waiting for us.

Itona strickes first, aiming for Kayano. Without thinking I dive in front of her protecting her from the snowballs.

" Nagisa!" She yells out, that's all remember before everything goes black

Kayano's POV

As I was about to get hit, Nagisa jumps infront of me, protecting me from getting taken out. Itona apparently throws really hard and he manages to hit Nagisa in the head and knocks him unconscious. I get hit by Ritsu seconds after.

" Team F wins!" Korosensei calls out"

" Itona! You knocked Nagisa out!" I shout at him, holding Nagisa in my arms.

" Oh sorry" he says, but then he goes off to try to kill Korosensei.

" You promised Korosensei, 16 WHOLE SECONDS!" Nakamura says " I'll be timing you!"

As everyone gathers around Korosensei and as Team F gather around trying to kill him, me, Karma and Sugion stay behind.

" Wow, Itona got him out good!" Karma says.

" Now's not the time Karma!" I shout at him.

" I know I know, but there's not much we can do until he wakes up"

" Want us to stay with him Kayano?" Sugino asks

" No, just go and try to kill Korosensei with a sneak attack" I say

" Ok, remember, Midnight is in 3 minutes" Karma says as he walks over to the crowd.

" I know" I say, looking at much watch, making sure not to drop Nagisa's head

I sit there for 2 minutes just staring at his sleeping face. It's so cute. I feel my cheeks start to heat up again. I look at my watch,

40 seconds left...

I stare at his lips, they look so soft. Wait, what am I thinking? Why do I want to kiss him? I meant I do like him but I'm not gonna kiss him in his sleep!

20 seconds left...

I keep looking, I'm really tempted to kiss him!

10 seconds left...

I decide just to do it! There's only a few seconds left until midnight!

I lean down and kiss him as midnight strikes. I hear class E shouting in the distance. I feel my face heat up as I close my eyes.

Nagisa's POV

I hear Class E shouting in the distance as midnight strikes, or at least I think so. I open my eyes to find Kayano's lips on mine.

"?"

I'm startled but I don't move. Her lips are so soft on mine. They're cold, but soft. I close my eyes and savour the moment. I don't know why she's kissing me but it's sweet.

She pulls always shortly after only to find me awake. The blushes immediately.

" Oh uh, I didn't notice you where awake!" She says, she's immensely flustered.

I only smile and wrap my arms around her neck and pull her face close to mine and whisper

" Happy New Years Kayano" and pull her in for another, long sweet kiss.

 **And there you have it! A cute fluffy New Years fanfic story. Hope you guys are all having a fantastic New Years and having a great time with friends and family! Happy 2016 everyone!**


	3. Chapter 3 - Trapped in the classroom

**Hey! I'm writing another fanfic cause my friend really wants me to so I might as well cause I have nothing else to do today. Keep in mind that these are all one shots and they are not connected in any way unless I indicate it.**

Class has ended, it's Friday so everyone has left except for Nagisa and Karma

 _Karma's POV_

" OI! Nagisa!" I shout out to the blue haired boy

" What?"

" Can you wait here for me? I have to go get something to show you"

" Uh sure"

I leave the classroom and find Kayano as fast as possible.

" Kayano!" I shout

"?" She turns around

" Just wondering what you where doing" I say

" Nothing, just going home" she says

I continue small talking with her for a while until we reach the front gate

" Oh shoot I forgot something in the classroom! Could you go get it for me?" I say to her

" Why on earth would I get your things, you forgot them!" She says

" Please? I'll owe you something later! Also Its a surprise for you!" I say

" Fine, but only because you owe me" she says, heading back.

I follow her up the hill but out of her sight. She goes into the classroom to find Nagisa there waiting for me.

" Oh Nagisa, what are you doing here, shouldn't you be heading home?" She says

" I'm waiting for karma to get something" he says

" Oh, that's odd, Karma asked me to get something he forgot in the classroom"

I quickly lock the door and run outside to lock the windows, I purposely glued the doors shut. It's so fun teasing Nagisa so I'm not gonna miss a single chance.

 _Nagisa's POV_

That bastard Karma! I should really stop trusting him like this

" Good luck getting out guys!" I hear Karma shouting from outside the window.

" That Karma, why does he have to do this!" Says, Kayano, sighing

" We should really be more careful" I say.

" So, how do we get out of here? I'm guessing Karma put some sort of thing that keeps the windows and doors shut, and we can't destroy the classroom"

" I don't know, maybe there's some loose planks or panels we could remove?"

" I don't know but it's starting to get cold" she says, shivering slightly

" That's right! They turn off the heating at night to conserve energy"

I look around the classroom to see if there's anything to use. I spot a blanket and a note saying:

" cuddling is a big part of a date"

" Did Karma set this up?" Kayano asks, noticing me staring at the blanket

" Yeah, probably..." I say, my voice trailing off

" He probably has some sort of camera's installed too, knowing him, he might have asked Nakamura to help him too"

" Yeah, anyway how do we get out, I could try calling someone"

" yeah, I'll try calling Okuda"

" I'll try calling Sugino" I say

*ring* *ring*

Come on Sugino pick up! I mentally shout in my head.

" Hello?" I hear his voice pick up at the end of the line

" Oh thank goodness Sugino, we need help! Karma trapped me and Kayano in the classroom!" I say

" Wow, wow, slow down Nagisa. First of all I'm at Baseball practice and I have a break now so I can't leave. There's still 1h 30 minutes left so I can't come to help. Second of all, can't you just break down the door or something?"

" No, Karma used some sort of glue to seal the windows and the door and its not like we can break the door!"

" Well all I can do is come to help later, try calling someone else to ask for help, sorry"

I hang up.

" Any luck?" I ask Kayano

" No" she says, shaking her head.

" Well Sugino said that he can help but only after his baseball practice"

" Okuda said that she can't come because of family reasons"

" Should we try calling someone else?"

" Yeah, I'll try Fuwa, she lives closest to the school" she says and starts dealing in her number

Suddenly I get an Idea, maybe I can contact Ritsu and maybe she'll know about a way to get out. As soon as I dial her number she appears in my phone.

" Ritsu! please help us get out" I say

" Sorry, I promised Karma I wouldn't help" She says, smiling

" Why?"

" Because he asked me to promise before hand"

" Did he do anything to pay you back? like an exchange or something?" I ask

" Well, he did say that he'll do anything I say for a whole day"

" Well how about I do anything for you also to help us get out?"

" Are you really that desperate to get out? Karma said that this would be a good situation for you and Kayano to get closer together" She says, smirking

" Shhhh!" I say, shushing her so Kayano doesn't hear

" Ufufufu, I won't help you even if you do anything I say. This situation is too good to pass" She says, now wearing a Korosensei mask

" Fine" I say, turning my phone off

" Fuwa isn't answering" Kayano says

" Yeah, Ritsu isn't any help either, she won't help because she promised Karma"

We remain silent for a while, I see Kayano shiver a little out of the corner of my eye. I walk over to her and wrap the blanket over her shivering figure.

" T-thanks, but what about you? aren't you cold?" she says

" I'm fine" I say, even though I'm cold myself.

Blushing immensely, she motions me to come over and share the blanket.

" D-dont make me say it, you already know what I mean" she says, blushing immensely.

" ..." I don't reply

Blushing myself immensely I slowly make my way over to her. I pull the blanket over me, sharing her body heat. Now wrapped together in a blanket, I realize how close our faces are, making myself blush even more, if thats possible.

We don't speak for a long time, just avoiding eye contact is all we do. Every now and then I glance over to her, which coincidentally is the time she also looks over to me, we turn away blushing every time it happens.

Then, suddenly she turns around and I do too like usually but this time I lean forward a bit, kissing her on her lips. She opens her eyes in confusion but slowly accepts the kiss.

I pull away only to see her immensely red face.

" N-Nagisa! w-wh-why did you kiss me?" she says, immensely flustered

" B-becasue, you're cute!" I say, immensely blushing but smiling at the same time

" C-cute?" she says, blushing

" yep" I say with a smile, leaning in to kiss her again

"?" at first she's hesitant but she eventually gives in.

I close my eyes and savour the moment. I embrace her and kiss her passionately.

 _Kayano's POV_

I blush as Nagisa calls me cute, I never knew he thought that way. I feel my face heat up instantly. He leans in for a kiss. Im startled at first but give in to him. He hugs me underneath the blanket, enveloping me in the warmth from his body. The kiss starts to get more passionate. I didn't know he knew how to kiss so maturely, probably Bitch-sense's teachings. I don't know how much more I can take. I shutter underneath his touch.

 _Nagisa's POV_

I feel Kayano loose strength and start to lean on me more. I guess I shouldn't kiss her so maturely but I can't help it. I've been holding back for a while and I can't help but love her so much!

As I break away from the kiss she leans her head on my shoulder and falls asleep. Her sleeping face is so cute. I smile as I embrace her sleeping figure. She's so warm, probably because of the kiss. I can't help but run my hand through her soft hair. She looks so peaceful. I fall asleep leaning on her, maintaining the balance between our bodies.

 _Karma's POV_

I open the door to the classroom, success. I had cameras planted around the classroom so I saw everything that happened. I hear footsteps behind me. I turn around to see Okuda, Sugino, Fuwa and Nakamura standing behind me, panting, probably because they ran over as soon as they could.

" What where you thinking Karma!?" Okuda shouts at me

" Shhhh, you'll wake them up" I say, shushing her, putting my hand to her mouth, she immediately blushes

" I hacked into Karma's system so I saw what happened, I though he looked suspicious these past few days" Says Nakamura

" What? but I though Ritsu made sure to protect the system" I say

" Us girls ave to help each other out right?" Nakamura says, holding up her phone with Ritsu in it

"I came because Nagisa called me" says Sugino.

" So did I but I was busy when Kayano called so she texted me saying she was trapped in the classroom" Fuwa says

" Well then, behold an amazingly cute sight" I say, opening the door

 _Nakamura's POV_

We all stumble into the room to find Nagisa and KAyano asleep, embracing each other with a blanket wrapped around them.

" Aww, they're so cute" I say, taking a million pictures wit my phone.

" Should we wake them up?" Okuda asks

" Nah, we should leave them" Karma says

" Lets tell Korosensei to message everyone to say that school is starting later tomorrow so they get a good sleep" Okuda says

" Sure, I'll message Karasuma-sensei just to be sure he gets the message" Sugino says, taking out his phone.

" But won't they freeze to death?" Fuwa says

" I brought extra blankets" Says Karma

" You really planned this thought" I say, smirking

" Yes I did, and the result was successful" He says, wrapping the extra blankets around the sleeping yet-to-be couple.

We all leave the classroom and go to our one homes. The next day everyone arrives at school around 11:00, much later than usual.

" Why where we asked to come later?" Maehara asks

" Its none of your business" I say

" Oh and its apparently yours?" he says back

" Yes it is" I say,

" Now now, we should start school" Korosensei says opening the classroom door, only to find Nagisa and Kayano sitting at their desks reading

" Wow, you guys got here early! Didn't you get the message?" asks Maehara

" What message?" Kayano asks, blushing slightly

" Hm? why are you blushing, I just asked you a question"

" Ok class is starting now!" Korosensei calls out

Me, Karma, Okuda, Fuwa and Sugino all glance at each other, knowing what happened and smirk

 **There you go guys, sorry it took so long to update but as I said earlier I won't be posting a chapter everyday. Sorry, and also school is starting soon so it might be an even longer time because I have classes and projects and studying and so on. Thanks again for reading these stories!**


	4. Chapter 4- Day at the beach

**Here's a new Fluffy chapter for you guys! Hope you enjoy and thanks for reading.**

 _Nagisa's POV_

*ring* * ring*

I yawn as I reach over to pick up my phone, it's a Saturday so I get to sleep in, that is at least until I was woken up by the sound of my phone ringing.

" Hello?..." I answer sleepily

" Nagisa, you, me, Nakamura, Okuda and Kayano are going to the beach today, we're meeting up outside your house in 20 min, be ready" I hear Karma's voice say form the other end of the line.

He hangs up immediately after and doesn't let me reply.

I groan and get out of bed. I brush my hair and get dressed. I eat breakfast and brush my teeth. I assemble my swimming stuff and head to the front door.

I open the door ti find Karma and everyone already there waiting for me.

" Sorry, did you wait long?"

" Nope, we just got here" He says.

We all head to the beach. Along the way we talk about this and that, pretty much random things. Once we reach our destination we pick a spot on the sand thats in the shade by some trees.

" Let's all play volley ball!" I hear Karma shout out to all of us from the water.

Nakamura and Okuda all head into the water to play volleyball with Karma.

" Wait! Okuda! I need you to help me put on sunscreen on my back!" I hear Kayano say.

" Ok, I'm co-" Okuda is suddenly cut of by Karma embracing her from behind, putting one of his hands on her mouth to silence her. She blushed immediately.

" She's busy, ask Nagisa!" I hear Karma say, once Okuda has quieted down

" Yeah, we're playing with her now!" Nakamura says, hugging her too, which results in Okuda blushing even more.

As Okuda struggles against the pari of devils, Kayano blushes a deep red and stutters slightly.

" C-could you help me?" She says, barely audible.

" Uh s-sure..." I say, taking the bottle of sunscreen from her hands.

I begin applying the sunscreen over her back. I notice that she's wearing a cute neon bikini with floral details. Its actually very cute on her. I eel myself blush suddenly.

" Hey look! Its a lovey-dovey couple!" I hear a few kids call out, they look to be around the age of 6 years old.

I feel myself blush even more than before. I notice that Kayano becomes redder in her face as well. After I finish applying the sunscreen I suddenly act without thinking. I embrace her from behind, smelling the sweet smell from her hair.

" N-Nagisa?" She says, surprised.

" S-sorry, I wasn't thinking" I say, letting go, blushing furiously.

" N-no... Its fine" She says, smiling.

 _Kayano's POV  
_

" Anyway lets go swim for a bit" I say, turning around so that I'm no longer facing Nagisa. I feel my face heat up. Why did he suddenly hug me? I feel myself getting redder and redder, if even possible.

" Kayano! Are you okay?" Okuda asks " I'm really sorry I couldn't help you!"

" Its fine, it wasn't your fault, it was Karma and Nakamura's" I say, smiling slightly to try to cheer her up.

We all decide to play volleyball now that me and Kayano have gotten into the water.

 _Nagisa's POV_

We split into teams, me and Karma against Kayano and Okuda, Nakamura's keeping score. We'll switch teams after a few rounds.

 _A few rounds later..._

The sun starts to set and I see many people start to leave the beach. I turn my head towards the crimson light, its so pretty...

" wow, such a pretty sunset... There's a little hazel too" I hear Kayano say

" Yeah, its beautiful... Like your eyes..."

She immediately blushes. I feel myself start to blush at the realization of what I just said.

" Hey romeo and Juliette! We're heading back to shore now!" Nakamura calls out.

" Ok!" I shout back

I decide to also had back to shore. I'm about to take a step but Kayano suddenly takes my hand. I blush immediately at her actions.

 _Kayano's POV_

I did it. I took his hand, my body didn't listen to me and just took his. I feel my face heat up.

" Kayano?" Nagisa asks.

I quickly let go of his hand.

" Oh sorry, my body moved on its own..." I say

" Ok" He says, facing me now

" Anyway we should go now" I say, rushing past him as fast as I can, which is not fast considering the water.

He suddenly takes my hand and stops me, I blush even redder than before, if possible.

" Wait..." he says

"..." I don't respond. I just stare at him, blushing but also surprised.

 _Nagisa's POV_

Wow, her hand is so small. Its cute, and soft. We both stand there for a while, blushing and looking each other.

" We should probably be heading back now Nagisa" She says

I act out of impulse. I pull her towards me and kiss her. She opens her eyes wide in confusion but slowly closes them. The kiss tastes slightly of saltwater. Its a very gentle kiss, not a rough one.

 _Karma's POV_

I see Nagisa and Kayano's figures in the water embracing. Kissing even.

" Yes, goal accomplished" I say to Nakamura

She takes out her phone and takes a few pictures, so do I. Okuda just stands there smiling and blushing slightly.

When they get back to shore, they come hand in hand.

" Wow, you guys sure are cute together" I say, smirking

They don't respond, they just blush immensely. Which makes them even more cute.

We leave the beach and head home.

 _The day after..._

" Hey Nagisa, mind If I give these pictures to Korosensei?"

" WHAAA? you took pictures!?" He says, blushing immensely

" Yep, and so did I" says Nakamura, coming up behind me.

" You guys!" He says, trying to grab the phone out of our hands

 _Okuda's POV_

" Are you okay Kayano?" I ask her

" Yeah, I'm fine" She says, blushing slightly

" Um, you do know that Karma and Nakamura have pictures of you guys?" I say in the most quiet voice I possibly can.

" WHAA? WE HAVE TO GET THEM BACK!" She suddenly shouts, obviously panicking.

" hehe" I quietly laugh

" My, my, those are some nice pictures Nagisa-kun and Kayano-san" I hear korosensei say

The whole class looks towards them, all they do is blush the deepest red possible. We all erupt in laughter.

 **There you go, sorry for taking so long for updating! School work, am I right?**


	5. Chapter 5 - PARTAY

**Here's another fluffy one shot for you guys, hope you enjoy, thanks for all the comments and support!**

 _Kayano's POV_

" sigh..."

I look out if the window. It's a nice calm, summer day. Korosensei's giving us a lesson on physics, it's boring to be honest.

Its really hot in the classroom now that I think about it. I think everyone's too hot to concentrate on class.

" And so, I will be hosting a pool party this weekend!"

What!? Korosensei's words catch our attention.

" You heard me right, a pool party! In the lake near the classroom" he says enthusiastically

We all erupt in cheers at the news.

" But, you have to finish all the assignment before then"

We all groan hearing his words. Oh well, at least we've got something to look forward to and maybe we can try to kill him in the process.

 _The day of the pool party_...

 _Nagisa's POV_

" Hey Nagisa! Hurry up!" Karma calls out to me from the top of the hill leading up to the classroom.

" I'm coming!"

I hurry up the path. Finally I arrive at the top. I'm almost out of breath from running up the hill in anticipation. We head into the classroom to meet up with the others.

" Is everyone here? I'll start roll call" Korosensei calls out

After roll call is finished we all head towards the door to head outside. Suddenly we all hear a loud "BOOM!"

" What was that?"

Suddenly, we hear rain falling hard on the roof of the building. _Just great..._

" It's raining..." Kayano says

" Yeah, I can see that" Karma says sarcastically

" Well, we can't go swimming, what if the lighting hits the pool?"

" Well, let's take advantage of the situation, we could use this rain to kill Koro-" karma is suddenly cut off by Nakamura.

" PARTAY!"

" Party...?"

" Sure, if we can't have fun outside, then let's have fun inside! I even brought party supplies"

" why on earth would you bring party supplies? You didn't even know it was going to rain"

" Well, my original plan was to get Kayano and Nag-" she's cut off by Karma

" Shhhh" he says, motioning to her to stay quiet.

She gives a small nod and smirks. I look cautiously over to Karma who's wearing the exact same smirk as her. I feel a chill up my spine, whatever they're planning, it's not going to go well.

" I think a party inside would be wonderful! I'll decorate the room!" Korosensei says enthusiastically.

" I'll put out the snacks and arrange the desks"

" I'll help!"

Eventually, everyone joins in and gets the room ready for a party. I don't know how this happened but we somehow ended up playing truth or dare. I look over to Karma and Nakamura smirking, looking in my direction. I feel another chill up my spine.

" Nagisa, are you listening? It's your turn to ask someone" Okajima says

" Oh uh, yeah, I'll ask..." I look over all the people sitting in the circle. I see, Kayano, Karma, Nakamura, Okajima, Sugino, Kanzaki, Okuda, Hayami and Chiba.

" Don't take all day, we want a go too"

" Ok I'll chose..."

 _A few rounds later..._

The game was pretty interesting. Karma and Nakamura gave to most interesting dares. Karma made Sugino and Kanzaki hold hands for the rest of the game. Nakamura made Hayami and Chiba sit really close to each other, she also dared Okuda to sit in Karma's lap for five minuets, he didn't care, but Okuda was blushing like crazy.

" Kayano, truth or dare?" Karma suddenly asks, interrupting my thoughts.

" Truth"

" Do you like Nagisa?" He asks, smirking.

" I uh..." She starts blushing a deep red.

" It's truth or dare, you have to answer"

Everyone crowds around her, anticipating her answer. I find myself blushing at her reaction. Her _cute cute cute_ reaction.

" I... Like... N..Na...gi..sa" she says, quietly but faintly, enough for everyone to hear, including the ones who weren't playing the game. Even Korosensei stopped what he was doing to take pictures.

" Look! Nagisa's blushing too!" Nakamura points out, turning everyone's attention to me.

" What!?" I now realize that my face is redder than a tomato, but not as red as Kayano's.

" Nagisa, truth or dare" Nakamura asks

" Uh... dare..." I didn't even have time to think, I just wanted to turn the attention away from me, I regretted those words as soon as they left my mouth. Everyone around us, including Korosensei, all have a mischievous expression on their face, surround me and Kayano.

" Um, truth?"

" Too late Nagisa... _Too late..._ " Karma says.

Suddenly, I feel Karma lift me up by my shirt collar and drag me towards a closet I didn't even know existed.

" I had Korosensei make this right before the game"

" Whaaaaat?!"

He shoves me into the closet and closes the door. It's pitch black and small. I can't see anything but it's just a regular wooden closet, nothing dangerous to fear.

I put my ear towards the door and listen to everyone outside. I can hear Kayano's screams from the other side. Suddenly the door opens up and Kayano is pushed inside. She falls onto me, making both of us fall onto the floor with her on top.

" H-hey" she says, obviously embarrassed.

" Hey..." I reply quietly

A few moments of silence pass.

" Um, could you please get off of me?

" Oh right! I'm so sorry! I...uh..." She gets off me quickly and presumably sits down in front of me. I can't tell because it's too dark. All I can do is assume what she's doing, and I'm pretty sure she's blushing. _I'm blushing._

" So uh... Yeah... You like me?" I say

" ..."

There's no reply. I can't tell whether she's right in front of me.

" Yeah" she finally says after a few moments of silence.

I feel my face heat up.

" I guess I do too" I say, smiling. Though I doubt she can see me.

" Really?"

" Yeah..."

We both stay there in silence. All I can hear is her faint breathing.

 _Kayano's POV_

Gahhhh! I'm so embarrassed right now! I can't believe I said that. Can he see me? I hope he can't see me! I can't see him so I should be safe. It's so awkward! We're both sitting here in the silence and nothing is happening!? What do I do?

"..."

I hear a faint rustling in the dark. Maybe it's Nagisa moving around.

"...?!"

Suddenly, I feel a soft pair of lips on mine. I can't do anything but kiss him back. It's a sweet kiss and lasts for a long time. I wrap my hands around his neck and pull him closer. He responds by putting his hands on my shoulders, pulling me closer. It feels warm, being with him.

He pulls away and even though I can't see anything, I swear I can see a small smirk and blush through the darkness.

Suffenly, the door bursts open.

" Soooooo did anything happen you guys?" Karma says

" Duh, of course something happened, look at their faces!" Nakamura points out.

 _Nagisa's POV_

Shoot, I totally forgot about him. I was so lost in the kiss. I don't know what came over me, one second I was worried then the next, I was kissing Kayano. It was nice and sweet I totally forgot about the situation we're in.

" Nothing happened guys" I say, standing up

" Yeah, nothing happened" Kayano says, follow in my lead.

" Sure, we believe you"

The party ended soon after, little did we know, Karma and Nakamura had everything planned out. The next day, we found pictures of us in the closet all over the walls of our classroom.

 _Shoot._

Of course he had a camera...

 **There ya go, happy St-Patrick's day! One day late though, oh well. Thanks for reading this little fanfic of mine!**


	6. Mini series Chapter 1 - wedding day

**I decided to make a mini series to go with the one shots. This one will be about Nagisa and Kayano's marriage and life as a couple, it will only last a couple of chapters so it won't be long. Hope you enjoy, thanks to everyone who reads this and thanks for all the comments and support! I'm also gonna try to write in third person, I don't usually do that, but I'll try! Also Assassination classroom ended! Noooo! I'm not actually that sad, but it's such a cliffhanger? Who gets together? Who doesn't? Whyyy? I need answers! Also, since Kayano doesn't really have a father, I replaced him with Gakuho, please don't hate me... Also, for the wedding vows, I just used traditional catholic vows. Also I'm really sorry if I got the order wrong for the wedding, I'm horrible in this kind of stuff.**

 _Nagisa's side of the story..._

Nagisa was nervous. _Really nervous._ He was so nervous he didn't know what to do-

Nagisa turns around to see Karma standing in the doorway, " Knock knock, are you ready? Big day today!"

" Um yeah, I think, I'm just so nervous..."

" Don't worry, everyone gets nervous on their wedding day! _Obviously_ " he says smirking with his usual smug smile plastered on his face.

" Weren't _you_ worried on _your_ wedding day?"

" Are you kidding? Of course I -"

" Wasn't?" Nagisa asks, interrupting him out of pure ignorance and stress.

" _Was_ " Karma corrects him

" Yeah right, how do I know you're telling the truth?" Nagisa says, rolling his eyes.

" Whether you want to believe me or not, that's your choice, but you're gonna be fine, I bet Kayano is just as nervous as you are"

Hearing his soon to be wife's name makes him blush a deep shade of red,

" I-I doubt it!" He says, almost shouting out of embarrassment.

Karma takes a deep breath and puts his hand on Nagisa's shoulders,

" Nagisa, Look at me, You're gonna be _FINE!_ I'll be there right next to you the whole time, don't worry, if you mess up, I'll be there for you"

" Thanks karma, it's reassuring knowing you're here for me."

" Good, now get out there and make her fall in love with you all over again!" Karma says, pushing Nagisa out the door towards the ceremony hall.

Nagisa looks back one last time at his best friends who winks back at him. Taking one final deep breath, Nagsia pushes open the door and heads towards the end of the isle where he'll be waiting for his beautiful Fiancé. He looks over the crowd of people sitting in the seats, upfront he sees his parents and some of his classmates. He couldn't be happier.

 _Kayano's Side of the story... A few minutes earlier..._

" You look gorgeous! I'm even a little jealous" Rio says, playing with the lace on Kayano's wedding dress.

" Thanks" Kayano says, smiling at Rio with the biggest smile ever

" I know it's your wedding day but should you really be smiling _that_ wide?" Rio jokes

" What? Does it look weird? Should I stop? Is it bad?" Kayano's asks frantically, shutting her mouth tightly in the process.

" You're _fine_ Kayano, I was just joking, of course you'd be smiling today, why wouldn't you?"

" I don't know, what of something goes wrong? What if I trip? What if I forget what to say? What if the rings get lost? What if-" she's suddenly cut off by Kanzaki grabbing her shoulders.

" Kayano, snap out of it, you'll be fine and we'll be there by your side. _Nothing_ will go wrong"

" But-"

" No more negativity!"

Kayano nods her head and stops speaking

" Um, Kayano, it's almost time" Okuda says from behind her.

" Whaaa? Already? I'm not ready! Is my makeup ok? Is my hair done? What about my veil?"

" Kayano!"

" What?"

" I have your veil" Okuda says, holding up a small white lacy veil"

" Oh, thanks, I'm sorry for being so worried"

" It's fine, it's your wedding day, of course you'll be worried"

" Thanks guys for putting up with me all these years"

" Kayano? Are you ready? It's time" Kurahashi says, poking her head into the dressing room.

Kayano takes a deep breath-

" I think I am"

She walks out of the dressing room and heads towards the ceremony hall. All her bridesmaids line up before her, each with their respective partner.

" Ok, once everyone has walked down the isle, I will give you the signal to start walking, are you ready?" The wedding planner says, making final adjustments on Kayano's dress.

Kayano takes a deep breath,

" I'm ready"

" Wonderful, just wait here" The woman goes off making sure everyone knows their place, explaining the plan to everyone.

" Wow, you look beautiful" Kayano hears a voice behind her and turns around, carful not to trip on her dress.

" Gakuho! You made it, Thank you so much for doing this"

" I wouldn't miss it, besides, you invited me, I couldn't refuse"

She smiles at him as he takes her arm in an escorting manner.

" Are you ready?" he says, looking at her

" No, but I'm as ready as I'll ever be" she replies

" Ok, Now's your cue!" The wedding planner signals to Kayano to start walking.

The doors open in front of her, giving her a wide view of the ceremony hall. It's a beautiful sight, everyone stands up to face her.

Seeing Kayano walk down the aisle was amazing. She's so beautiful. From her beautiful green hair put up in a beautiful bun decorated with pearls, to her stunning while lacy dress covered in floral designs, every bit about her is just beautiful he can't even begin to describe his feelings.

Once she reaches the end of the aisle, she faces him and looks him in the eyes, even with the he veil coveting her face, he was sure she was blushing slightly. He was sure he was also blushing, probably more than she was.

Her veil is pulled back so that he can see every detail of her beautiful, sweet, smiling face.

The priest starts talking and everyone sits down. After a long, what seemed like forever lasting speech, he finally asks the magical question.

" Do you, Kayano Kaede, take Nagisa Shiota to be your lawfully wedded Husband?"

She takes a deep breath and finally speaks.

" I, Kayano Kaede, take you, Nagisa Shiota to be my lawfully wedded husband, to have to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part"

" And do you, Nagisa Shiota, take Kayano Kaede to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

" I, Nagisa Shiota, take you, Kayano Kaede to be my lawfully wedded wife, to have to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part"

They exchange rings.

" I now pronounce you, husband and wife"

Nagisa and Kayano lean forward, closing their eyes, and kiss. They turn to look at everyone in the audience.

Everyone stands up and claps to congratulate them. Nagisa can even see his parents crying slightly.

Their friends where right, it went perfectly. Nagisa takes Kayano's hand in his and squeezes it tightly, she squeezes it back, sending a warm feeling in them both.

 **Thanks for reading! I'm gonna end it here for now but the next chapter will be the wedding reception and all, I, not writing it now because it's getting late and I still have some homework to do, oops... Hehe, oh well. Hope you liked it! I know it's really short and all but what can I do. Also, help, I'm getting deep into the Kpop fandom... Though I made a promise never to get a bias in any band, ever, and so far I'm doing well, although it's hard, BTS, Seventeen, Exo, got7 and more, it's hard! Oh well, see you guys later!**


	7. Mini series Chapter 2 - after party

**Ok so I'm finally getting this written. Someone mentioned that the perspectives are a little confusing so I will try my best to write them clearer and try not to change them too much. Also I'm going to write this chapter WITHOUT a person's perspective so just keep that in mind.**

The wedding reception went off perfectly. Well, _almost_ perfectly. If you consider Karma getting part of the cake frosting covered all over his perfect suite before they even started eating. It was quite a sight but everyone just laughed it off.

" You should really watch where you're going Karma!" Nagisa says, using a damp cloth to wipe out any remaining stains. It's almost pretty clean, expect that the fabric is a bit sticky.

" I said I'm fine, besides, you should be out there partying with everyone, it's _your_ wedding after all!" He says, pushing Nagisa's hand away from him, " I'm fine by the way, we should get back to the party, I bet everyone's wondering where you are."

" Ok, are you sure? Your shirt is still-"

" I said I'm _fine_ Nagisa, just relax and enjoy yourself." He says, grabbing Nagisa's hand and dragging him out of the stuffy room.

They walk out of the room and spot their table at the end of the room and proceed to walk over to it. Sitting there is the bride herself, Kayano, the maid of honour, Okuda and Nagisa's parents. They're all busy chatting away at some random subject when Nagisa had Karma walk up.

Nagisa looks over to his now official wife and they share a quick gaze, both blushing a deep red as their eyes meet. Nagisa takes his seat beside her and Karma takes his seat next to him.

The tables where lined with a white cloth and had silver cutlery. There was a small vase with a single rose in the centre of each table and there where a few scattered rose petals around the vase.

Before the feast started, a few guests stood up to congratulate the couple. Amongst them where Okuda, Kanzaki and Karma.

" I would just like to say, Nagisa, you really do look nice in that suit, I never thought I'd see the day where you'd look so grown up, it really makes me feel old really," a few people laugh, including the wedded couple, " It's as if it where just yesterday we where planning to kill our teacher." He earns a few stares from a few people when he says this," It's a little annoying really, neither me nor Kanzaki will be able to tease you guys about your crushes on each other anymore."

"Let us all raise our glasses and congratulate them in their loving bond for life." He says, raising his glass. Everyone else does so and congratulates them.

The wedding staff brought out the first course, the appetizer. It was a small salad with a few slices of sashimi on the side with a small bowl of sweet sauce. It was very delicious and everyone enjoyed it thoroughly.

The second course was brought it, it was a pasta dish with ratatouille on the side with some white rice. Some red and white wine accompanied it.

Then, it was finally time for the cake. Nagisa stood up and held his hand out for his beautiful wife to take it, helping her to stand up. They both blushed slightly and walked towards the cake. It was a simple cake, only three tiers with white icing and some blue flower decorations. It had a gold ribbon tied around each tier and some gold pears and gold dust here and there. It was beautiful. The catch was, it wasn't actually a cake. It was just a model, underneath was the real dessert.

Together they both lifted the delicate model off the table to reveal a large pudding. A few people, most likely the kids from class E snickered slightly, remembering the events during their school days.

they both held the knife and cut into the large dessert. Everyone cheered. Once the pudding was passed out to everyone, Nagisa and Kayano finally took their seats and started eating theirs. Once it was finished, Nagisa once again stood up and held his hand out to her, inviting her to dance.

The DJ plays a nice waltz and the happy couple dances on the dance floor. A few other join them. Soon. The entire can floor is full with happy couples and people.

Suddenly the song changes to an upbeat tango sort of music. Nagisa and Kayano look each other in the eye, sharing the same thought, they practiced for this beforehand. It was their time to shine.

Nagisa takes Kayano's hand and spins her across the dance floor, earning cheers from their fellow peers. Soon others join in and it's a full on party on the dance floor.

The dancing goes on for what seems like forever. Eventually everyone gets tired and the party starts to die down. Before everyone leaves though, Nagisa throws the bouquet behind her at the crowd of guests. The one to catch it is Hayami who is suddenly swept up in Chiba's arms and is given a kiss on the lips, to which she blushes furiously after when she heard the whoops and cheers behind her.

Eventually everyone starts to leave, giving the couple final goodbyes and goodlucks. Soon everyone has left, even Karma and Nagisa and Kayano make their way to their hotel where they'll be staying while their house is being renovated.

They change out of their wedding clothes and into some more comfortable pyjamas and cuddle up on the bed watching a romantic comedy.

Just as Kayano is about to fall asleep, Nagisa places a soft kiss on her forehead before turning the lights off.

" I love you," he whispers and he pulls her into his arms. Hey both fall asleep huddled against each other in the others warmth.

 **Ok so this series will have 2 more chapters, the next one being the honeymoon and the other being their life as a married couple, thank you for reading and leaving comment. If you where wondering who Karma was married to, I might reveal it in later chapters but I'm not sure. Anyway that's for reading!**


End file.
